Not Bad for a Psycho
by Doktor Faust
Summary: Battle City has passed. And Joey can't stop thinking about...!? Espa Roba?! Yeah, that's right! ^_^ I'm not continuing unless I get reviews XD This story will eventually have shonen ai in it, too. Rating to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Psycho Bakura: Hey, everyone. I am still taking a break on my other story, so I can bring you this. Yeah… Okay then. This is going to be a shonen ai/yaoi story, but I have yet to decide if there will be lemons, or even lime. Reason? Well first off, if my snoopy parents find any of this, I'm doomed. Second, if my snoopy parents find any of this, I'm doomed. And lastly, if my snoopy parents find any of this, I'm doomed. I hope that makes it clear enough XD . Besides, if I'm caught, I'll likely lose my computer for about… 3 months, and I just can't risk that. I'm not usually one to be careful, but when it comes down to the computer, I'm as careful (and sneaky XD) as one can be. 

Yu Gi Master88: Yep, you love that computer.

Psycho Bakura: Hey, Pharaoh, who invited you?

Yu Gi Master88: Me. I'm allowed to do that, because I'm the PHARAOH!! XD MIND CRUSH!

Psycho Bakura: X_x

Yu Gi Master88: Oh… well… uh…Rishid!

Rishid: *appears* Where the hell am I?

Yu Gi Master88: Do the Disclaimer! And hurry! I'm outta' here!

Rishid: Disclaimer? Is that the thing where…

HoodedLawyerFromShadowRealm: *holds up the sign *

Rishid: Oh, yeah, those things. 

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and does not belong to Psycho Bakura. The story, however, is PB's idea, so don't steal it please. 

I am leaving. And no one cares. -_-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Espa Roba reluctantly handed over his Locator Card, as well as his precious Jinzo card to Joey.

__

"Next time we duel, I'll be totally legit!" he said, smiling.

Joey grinned, took the cards, and watched as Espa ran down the street with his brothers.

"Not such a bad guy , especially for a psycho," Joey said.

Rex Raptor thwacked Joey in the back of the head.

"It's PSYCHIC, Joey!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two or so years had passed since Battle City, and Joey's first meeting with Espa Roba. The blond boy still hadn't forgotten the blue-haired duelist of past times. Just a strange feeling, he had thought, and always tried to shrug off his memories of Espa. He had actually thought that he would lose that duel…But he made a hell of a comeback! He wiped the floor with that psychic freak! And… and prevented him from continuing on in the tournament…

Joey had felt sorry for a while, because of Espa's story, but he was able to forget it after a while, and get his mind focused on the tournament, which led him close to the end. But just now, his mind was wandering back to Espa Roba…and he couldn't quite figure out why…So here he was, just sitting on the couch…thinking about…

"Hey, Joey!"

Joey jumped, and yelled, surprised. He turned around to see an equally surprised Ryou.

"Oh, I'm sorry, man! You scared me!" Joey apologized.

"……." Ryou took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside Joey. "That's okay, but you scared me, too! I came to see if you wanted to go to the movies with Tristan, Yugi, and me. Would you like to come?" Ryou asked.

Joey thought for a moment. Scratching his head, he stood up and chuckled.

"Nah. I'll pass dis time, Ryou. Have you seen Kaiba around?"

"Kaiba? No, I haven't. What business do you have with Kaiba? I thought you disliked him very much."

"Yeah, I don't suppose I do like him very much, but I gotta' find him. Gotta' tell him something."

"Oh, okay. Well then, I'm sorry I haven't seen him. Too bad you're passing on the movies too," Ryou replied, looking down at the watch on his wrist. "I'd better go, though, or I'll make us all late! See you later, Joey!"

Joey sighed as Ryou ran out the door to go off with the others.

"I guess I'll just have to go find Kaiba myself."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Psycho Bakura: What business does Joey have with Kaiba? I know you guys probably don't care about this story, but would you review anyway? I'd appreciate it. I review _your _stories ¬_¬

Well, okay then! If you read it and are in the least bit interested, please review, because unless I get five or more reviews, I'm not going to continue! XD Thanx!

~Em Hotep~


	2. Hello again

Psycho Bakura: Greetings, all ^_^

Wow, It's been… a loooooong time since I updated anything… Yeesh… a few months…? I'm sorry! *scratches back of head* I haven't been able to get on the internet in a while, so that's why I haven't done anything. I have some story just begging to be typed up, though, so I hope you can wait a little longer. What a way to lose interest…By not updating, that is. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. There's probably a lot more Espa/Joey fics now, but mine was one of the first ^_^ So there. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Sorry about the long wait! ~Em Hotep~ 


End file.
